AmmuNation.net
is the official website for Ammu-Nation. It is advertised in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and is made accessible in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' In GTA Liberty City Stories, the website exists in-game as an unusable website. The website was set up for ordering weapons before Y2K. Billboards can be spotted in certain parts around the city. According to the radio ad, if someone purchases the "All-In-One Y2K Kit", they receive a tractor trailer load of Logger Beer, Redwood Cigarettes, and enough firepower and ammunition to level a small country. Other than in-game, Rockstar Games set up a teaser site with the same name. The teaser site has a list of in-game weapons with the same prices as the in-game Ammu-Nation stores. It also has a time set at the date 12:31:99, and the time 11:59:00. The timer starts at the last minute to the last hour. Upon reaching 60 seconds it just restarts at the same minute. At the bottom of the page there are several ads for Burger Shot, The Mainframe, and Heavy Weapons. There are also signs of Ammu-Nation logos which appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. In the top-left corner of the page there is a banner which refreshes the page. Lastly there is a message on the page which reads, "/// Important Announcement \\\ We APOLOGIZE if you are having difficulty browsing the Ammu-Nation.net website or purchasing any goods. Please do not panic. Unfortunately a 'server error' has locked all files and frozen up our php code. < We are working tirelessly day and night to fix this problem and should have it sorted soon - please be patient >". Ads The following are transcribed from radio ads from Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. 'Ad 1 (Head Radio)' Male announcer: Too fat and lazy to come pick up a bazooka? (modem sounds) Male announcer: Log on and have it at your door the next morning! Log on to AmmuNation.net! Try our motion-sensitive cluster bombs and shoot-to-maim automated firing gun turrets, which come ready to assemble in 284 easy parts! AmmuNation.net also has a full line of generators so you can keep your fridge running and the beer cold through extended apocalypse. Need to stock up fast? The strongest will survive with our All-In-One Y2K kit, featuring a tractor trailer load of Logger Beer, Redwood Cigarettes, and enough firepower and ammunition to level a small country! (explosion) Male announcer: Jesus, fuck! Y2K, it's coming, and you'd better be ready! Log on to AmmuNation.net now! Protecting your rights, online! 'Ad 2 (The Liberty Jam)' (sounds of people rioting) Male announcer: It's coming. Y2K will be on us before we know it. Will it be the end of civilization or a new beginning? There's only one thing you need to do to be fully prepared for the worst... (modem sounds) Male announcer: Log on to AmmuNation.net! The friendly neighborhood gun sewer has now gone cyberoptic, on the Internet! Hell, if you're not on the Internet by now, you fully deserve to get shot! Order the protection you need in seconds. The Internet is like a gun: just point, click, and shit your pants while waiting for the cops to show up! With serious apocalypse just around the corner, show the looting blood-thirsty hordes you mean business, with easy-to-lay domestic mine fields that even a toddler can use! (a baby giggles, followed by an explosion) Male announcer: Y2K, it's coming, and you'd better be ready! It's sink or swim out there, and we're offering the ultimate life preserver, an arsenal of guns, and a bucket load of fear! Log on to AmmuNation.net now! Protecting your rights, online! ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The website is now made accessible in GTA Chinatown Wars, where it now poses as the main feature to buy weapons from, replacing accessible Ammu-Nation stores found in previous games. However, a few of the weapons available in the game can be bought from the physically located Liberty City Gun Club The website is fully functional and the player can purchase a range of weapons once unlocked. It is only accessible through the PDA and not through the laptop in the safehouses in GTA: CW. It is the only place where the player can buy weapons and ammunition from the website and have it delivered to the nearest safehouse. The site replaces the physical Ammu-Nation stores of previous games.